


Tsunade's boy

by shadowweaver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hentai, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: Tsunade's pet, Naruto, is a hot commodity around. Various owners have attempted to convince her to mate her little fox with one of their pets, but she won't settle for just anyone. [ABO dynamics, Porn with a vague plot, more tags to come, trigger warning in advance!]





	1. Chapter 1

“I’d love to breed them some time,” Orochimaru licked his lips and Tsunade wondered if he truly thought she was stupid. The moment she left Naruto alone with him, he would tear him apart. “Hinata is one of a kind. And so is Naruto.”

He meant they were born with opposite genitalia. Hinata born with a penis and Naruto born without. It wasn’t common at all and Tsunade had to put in a special order for him. He was originally meant for her brother as a birthday present, but after he died she was stuck with the boy.

Breeding him was quite the idea. It was frowned upon to take a pet back to the shelter, even if she knew there would no doubt be another buyer for him as soon as she left him.

“He’s only fifteen,” she said to her friend, raising her glass of wine to her lips. “I’d like to wait a year or two before looking for a mate for him.”

“But didn’t you intend for him to be for--” Orochimaru stopped his sentence when he noticed her narrowing her eyes. Of course, he should watch his words. He cleared his throat. “Very well. But keep in mind, any offspring the two of them have will sell at a high price. Imagine--a fox and a lion mating.”

Orochimaru reached over and ran his fingers down Hinata’s thigh. The four of them were having dinner, this was something Orochimaru and Tsunade made a point to keep doing. They’d been friends for decades and even through their differences, they remained close. And that’s why Tsunade didn’t slap him for the way he drooled over her pet while his remained neglected. If there was one thing that she hated, it was irresponsible owners. If you knew you weren’t going to give a pet the time of day, why keep them?

And he even seemed to want more.

To put it simply, there were two social classifications: the owners and the pets. Pets were basically animals who resembled humans in some way. They were usually born with tails, which could help give some indication of their species, and other characteristics of regular animals. Like Naruto, for instance, had all the annoying mannerisms of a fox.

Hinata seemed like a cowardly lion--Orochimaru had definitely broken her down to a mere scaredy cat.

What have you done to this girl? Tsunade thought the words, but didn’t dare ask. She didn’t want to know what sick things he was into these days.

“Surely you have others lined up for Hinata. She’s beautiful,” the blonde woman smiled instead.

“Well, the rest are female,” the man replied. “Kakashi has one for her. And Madara has expressed interest as well. Though he’s also in the market for a pet for his nephew--apparently he’s turning sixteen soon.”

“Little Sasuke?” Tsunade smirked. “He grew up quickly.”

“You should see him. He’s absolutely delicious.”

“Is that all you care about?” Tsunade questioned. 

“I care about a plethora of things.”

Naruto leaned against Tsunade, resting his head on her shoulders. She had to admit, she spoiled Naruto more than any average owner would. That could be proven by the way he boldly attempted to crawl in her lap, despite the fact that she was engaged in conversation with a friend.

Orochimaru watched this action with interest. Naruto certainly seemed to be an affectionate pet, no doubt one that would benefit greatly from a mate like Hinata. Sometimes the older man felt like he didn’t get his girl enough attention, especially between work and home matters.

“I apologize,” Tsunade sigh, at first trying to nudge the fox away. But when he wrapped his arms around her torso and buried his face in her arm, she didn’t have the heart to reject him. Instead, she ran a hand through his hair and looked back over at Orochimaru. “He’s still a juvenile.”

“As is Hinata. I believe they’re around the same age. Have you looked into enrolling him in Training School?”

“I don’t believe in school for pets,” she scoffed. “The only thing they should be doing is enjoying life.”

“Still, it worked wonders with Hinata. She still attends and she’s one of their best students.” He had a brochure on the table in between them, as if he’d been waiting for this moment.  “Naruto would be treated exceptionally.”

“He doesn’t need schooling.”

“Very well,” Orochimaru raised his glass to his lips. “I won’t press any further.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The name’s Suigetsu.” He leaned against the bars of his cage with a smirk on his face, as if he weren’t surrounded by noise and chaos. Madara liked this one. He liked how, unlike the rest, he didn’t seem too eager to leave. Just interested in a little bit of conversation.

“How old are you, Suigetsu?” He asked.

“I’m seventeen.”

That seemed like an appropriate enough age for Sasuke. Madara had thought about getting him a pet from one of the higher quality shelters, but Sasuke was becoming a man. And he needed to know how to properly train a pet instead of having one sculpted for him.

“How long have you been here?”

Suigetsu shrugged at that. “Who knows? A few years? I come and go. Seems that some people can’t handle havin’ a shark for a pet.”

A shark? Now, that was interesting. Madara assumed he was some sort of aquatic animal, since most of his cell was taken up by a large tank of water.

“How are you with teenagers?”

Suigetsu shrugged again. “Okay, I guess. It’s usually the parents that want me gone.”

Well, that was enough for Madara. He gestured for one of the attendants to come forth and pointed out Suigetsu’s cage. Seems that this one would be good enough for Sasuke. Madara could see the two of them hitting it off--eventually.

It took them about twenty minutes to get Suigetsu cleaned up and usher him out into the lobby to meet Madara. 

“You’re taller than I thought,” Madara said. “You may be taller than my nephew.”

“That gonna be a problem?”

“On the contrary,” Madara chuckled. “It’s just what he needs.”

  
  


“Happy Birthday, sir,” Naruto said as he gave him a timid smile. He stood directly in front of Tsunade, holding out the gift Tsunade had purchase for the Uchiha.

Sasuke looked past the pet at the owner. His nose wrinkled with a hint of disgust before he muttered to her, “he’s cute.”

“I’ve trained him well,” she replied. “Naruto, why don’t you put the gift on the table and find somewhere to settle. Go talk to people.”

The blonde nodded at her and wandered off.

Sasuke’s birthday party was big, to say the least. There was his family, friends, and pets of both groups. Luckily the house was big enough to hold everyone. Tsunade watched Naruto make a beeline towards the other pets in the corner of the room. 

Itachi brought both of his pets, Sai and Ino. Tsunade didn’t recognize the other pets in the corner.

“I heard your uncle gave you quite the gift this year,” she said to him.

“He gave me something to be responsible for.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Pets aren’t bad. And Madara wouldn’t give you something you couldn’t handle. He knows you, Sasuke.” Tsunade smiled. He’d come a long way from where he was when his parents died. She still remembered the night it happened. The night the police came to Madara’s door to tell him he’d lost another brother.

Though he seemed to gain two more sons out of it, especially since Sasuke was barely out of diapers when he adopted him.

“So, which one is yours?” She asked once she noticed he seemed to be getting more and more anxious with each passing second. Of course, Sasuke didn’t like crowds. He preferred to keep to himself. Tsunade guessed that was part of Madara’s reasoning for getting him a pet.

“The one with the white hair over there,” he mumbled.

Suigetsu was talking with Naruto. And judging by the look of the conversation, he seemed to have enough in common to make the conversation an interesting one.

Sasuke watched the way Tsunade looked at Naruto and he didn’t get it. She was always so unmoving throughout his childhood, but when it came to her fox she openly showed that she cared for him on a deeper level. Sasuke would even go so far as to say she spoiled him with love. Maybe that’s part of the reason almost everyone seemed to notice him. All eyes were on him as he bounced around the room, Suigetsu following close behind him.

“They hit it off,” Tsunade said. “Not that I’m surprised. Naruto is always great at making new friends.”

“Suigetsu,” Sasuke called out in a voice that was so solid, Tsunade could have sworn it belonged to Madara himself. “Get over here.”

The white-haired boy stopped and his ear twitched, indicating that he’d heard Sasuke’s command. Letting out a huff, he kept walking after Naruto.

“Good for nothing--” Sasuke gritted his teeth and began to walk past Tsunade to get to the disobedient pet, but the woman pulled him back.

“You need to learn the proper way to treat them,” she hissed.

The Uchiha scoffed. “I’m not here to talk about animal rights or something. I’m going to train my pet. Something you should think of doing once in awhile, especially with such an exotic type.”

“Okay, there’s a fucking lion over there and you’ve got a shark,” she narrowed her eyes. “Don’t tell me about exotic pets.”

“But yours is clearly more clever than ours,” he said. “After all, he’s come to own you.”

“Excuse me?”

“And I’ll be damned if he’s going to fill Suigetsu with the same ideas before I can lift a finger.” He made sure to shove past her this time, moving swiftly to catch Suigetsu by the wrist. The shark’s impulses were triggered in an instance and before he knew it, razor-like teeth had torn at his jacket, just barely missing skin.

A hand reached out and gripped the back of his neck quickly and held him in place as Sasuke’s foot reeled back and kicked the shark in the stomach. There wasn’t very much of a reaction from the crowd--mainly because it was made up of primarily Uchihas. Most of the pets flinched with empathy at the scene. 

“Suigetsu, there’s hardly any need for teeth,” Madara smirked down at him.

“Take him back.” Suigetsu thought he picked up some disgust in Sasuke's voice. “I didn't ask for a pet.”

“You need the responsibility,” Madara replied, shoving Suigetsu at him. “Now, go discpline your pet in private. The last thing our guests need is to see you act so barbaric.”

Suigetsu was still clutching his stomach when he fell into Sasuke. The birthday boy grabbed him by his collar and began to tug him towards the stairs. Suigetsu casted a quick glance back at Naruto before he was out of sight.

_ He’s so fucking pretty _ , was the only thought he had. As if he didn’t know what was going to unfold once they got to Sasuke’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

“You need to learn who’s boss,” Sasuke muttered to him.

This had been the first time Suigetsu had been in this situation. He’d lived with some pretty horrible owners. People who would only feed him once a day or beat him if he screwed up. One guy even branded him when Suigetsu tried to run away. But none of them had ever had the audacity to do what this boy was doing.

His hands gripped Suigetsu’s bare ass and spread his cheeks. “You’re going to learn that you can’t do what you want.” 

I would’ve rather had a beating.

The Uchiha’s cock tip was painting the shark’s hole with precum...as if something about this excited Sasuke.

_ Oh shit, don’t tell me he’s one of those guys _ . There were some people who thought it was okay to take advantage of their pets--people who would do disgusting things to them because they knew they wouldn’t face any penalties. After all, pets didn’t call the police on their owners. It just wasn’t a thing.

“A timeout would’ve done wonders,” Suigetsu said. That earned him a rough smack on his ass, making him yip unexpectedly.

“Did I say you could speak?”

“Is that a question I’m supposed to answer?”

Sasuke’s eyebrows knitted together and in response to Suigetsu’s snarky question, he thrust into him.

Almost immediately, his cock twitched and he grunted to keep from crying out. He wasn’t a virgin, by any means. In fact, he was popular enough to have three girls he slept with regularly. But none of them were as tight as Suigetsu. Sasuke could tell by the feel of him that he was truly untouched. He’d been worried about that when Madara told him he got him from a lower class adoption shelter.

“What’s wrong? Can’t handle it?” He asked as he rolled his hips and watched the pet’s forehead drop to the bed.

“I…” Suigetsu couldn’t get the words out. It hurt. It hurt a lot, but he didn’t want to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that.

“This is what happens when you cross me, Suigetsu.” Sasuke’s lips were pressed to Suigetsu’s ear and it sent a dangerous shiver down the pet’s back. His hole clenched around the thick length--Sasuke was a considerable size for his age. Definitely bigger than Suigetsu by two or three inches. And his heavy balls slapped Suigetsu’s wet hole with every stroke.

_ You can’t like this _ , Suigetsu thought to him. He screamed it in his head in an attempt to combat the throbbing erection between his legs.

When the whimpers finally broke through him, his whole body had collapsed under Sasuke’s weight. Suigetsu started to openly pant and whine, gripping a fistful of the sheet.

“That’s it...you know where you belong, now.” Sasuke smirked. Suigetsu was a lot easier to deal with this way. He actually looked a little cute. “You’re going to sleep in my bed tonight,” Sasuke said as he pulled out of him abruptly. “We’ll finish this then.”

He moved off the bed, leaving the shark whining on the bed. 

“If you’re not downstairs in two minutes, I’m going to drag you down,” Sasuke said before he zipped himself up and stepped out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

At first, he assumed it was just his imagination. But after nearly a month of this going on--and seeing it happen to other people--Orochimaru knew Naruto was baiting him. The fox wasn’t fixed and Tsunade refused to breed him. All he was doing was getting more needy and active. It was obvious what he wanted and it was starting to affect Tsunade’s friends.

She’d had four people over. Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Madara, and Obito and Naruto had been flaunting himself in front of all of them

At this particular moment, he was sitting in Jiraiya’s lap, begging to get petted. The man didn’t quite know what to do. Tsunade didn’t seem concerned with telling her fox to cool down and if Jiraiya were being honest, the way Naruto’s tail was swiping his crotch didn’t feel too terrible.

“Tsunade, don’t you think this is a bit inappropriate?” Madara questioned.

“I agree,” Obito said, rather nervously. He chuckled and scratched his head. “It’s a bit difficult to concentrate on the conversation.”

“Naruto enjoys affection,” Tsunade told them. “He just likes you.”

The fox sat up on Jiraiya’s lap, facing him as he straddled him. A slow smile appeared on his lips and he rested his hands on the man’s chest.

“I happen to think it’s wonderful,” Orochimaru smiled. “Naruto is so sociable.”

“Then you take him.” Jiraiya nudged the fox off of him and into Orochimaru’s lap. Naruto didn’t seem very startled, instead proceeding to curl up into the long-haired man.

_ No man should want to tear into an animal so badly _ , Jiraiya thought to himself.

“All you want is attention, isn’t that right Naruto?” Orochimaru cooed as he smoothed a hand through the fox’s soft hair. He got a purr in response and Naruto batted his gorgeous eye lashes. Orochimaru knew they were both aware of his blossoming erection, since it was pressing right into Naruto’s bottom. “I can give you all the attention you need.”

Madara brought Suigetsu, though he’d chosen to keep him outside just in case Naruto was starting his heat soon. He was rethinking that decision more and more as Naruto continued to cling.

“I suppose Suigetsu has had enough fresh air. I should let him in.”

“If you’d like,” Tsunade said.

Madara stood up and Naruto bounced up right after him, trailing after him as he made his way towards the kitchen to get to the back door. 

The man stopped once they were out of sight of the others and turned to Naruto. The blonde stood a couple of feet away from him with a grin on his features. 

“Go back to your master,” Madara said.

Naruto tilted his head and took one step forward.

“I mean it.”

A confident hand reached out and cupped Madara’s crotch through his pants and Naruto leaned into him.

“If you mean it, push me away,” the fox said fluidly. And when he squeezed, Madara gripped both of his shoulders and drove him into the fridge. His first intention was to hit him. That was almost like a reflex, but he’d caught himself before he could do such a thing. Instead, he remained still and let the fox massage him.

“You’re definitely a devious little thing,” Madara muttered. “Perhaps I should have looked into buying you from Tsunade when I had the chance.”

Naruto's ear twitched. “She was going to sell me?”

“For a good cause. I was going to give you to Itachi once upon a time. Now, I would be more tempted to keep you for myself.”

“Don't tell me you would go so far as to have sex with an animal, sir?”

“I would  _ destroy  _ you.”

Naruto loved the sound of that. He'd never been claimed in that way before, but he could only imagine it would feel phenomenal to have a man have his way with him. But there was another part of him that wanted to wait. He’d invested so much time into Tsunade and there was no doubt a connection between them.

“A real man can restrain himself in the face of temptation.”

“Is that what you willingly call yourself? Temptation?” Madara raised an eyebrow.

“Wouldn’t you?”

“You seem to know exactly what you’re doing, little fox. I guess it’s true what they say about you all. Sly as can be.”

“Don’t tell me you can’t keep up.”

“Watch out. Just because Tsunade can’t see through your game doesn’t mean you’re safe. I’m a powerful man. I always get my way.” Madara offered him a smile before stepping past him to finally let Suigetsu back into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

He didn’t feel guilty about this in the slightest. Sasuke threw Suigetsu to the ground and stood over him, wrapping his belt around his wrist.

“Should’ve known you would pull something like this.” Disgust leaked from his voice and Suigetsu found himself recoiling more and more with every word. The shark clenched his jaw and purple eyes dropped to the leather. 

He couldn’t figure out why what he did was so bad. All he had been doing was talking to Naruto--though he had to admit that the fox had him in a compromising position during their conversation. Sasuke walked in as soon as Naruto jumped into Suigetsu’s lap and that was the end of it.

“I...I didn’t do anything,” Suigetsu said weakly. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke was well on his way to breaking him. He already found himself diverting his eyes whenever his owner was around trying to make the extra effort to not bring too much attention to himself. His hands were shaking--he scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away.

“Don’t you fucking run from me,” he growled. “What is it that you want from that little fox, huh? You wanna fuck him and get him pregnant? I didn’t even want one pet, what makes you think I’d want a whole litter?”

“I don’t deserve this,” Suigetsu muttered. 

“Oh yeah? And what the fuck do you think you deserve?” Sasuke knew the answer to that question. There seemed to be only one thing that kept this one in line. His pants were already open and while he didn’t have a full-on erection, yet, the sight of his pet looking so fucking timid did something for him. “You look like you’re already gettin’ it.”

“Sir, please…”

Sasuke’s heavy cock spilled out of his pants. “If it’s a fuck you’re looking for, I can take care of that for you.”

“Do--do you really want to do this here?” Suigetsu tried to reason with him. “For fuckssake, there are people right on the other side of that door!”

“And?” Sasuke asked with a dark tone.

“Do you really think Madara will stand for this? The guy’s all about his reputation…”

“Are you trying to threaten me?” Sasuke laughed at that, shaking his head. “Maybe you deserve that fucking fox after all.”

“I…” Suigetsu didn’t know what to say to that. He’d wanted to just be friends with Naruto--after all, he was easy enough to get along with. But...he had to admit, he wasn’t completely against the idea of mating with him. Fuck, that fox smelled amazing. He wouldn’t deny that.

And Sasuke...Sasuke just liked the idea of having access to that damn blonde. He lacked any type of training and Tsunade wasn’t doing anything about it. Now, it was affecting his pet and he couldn’t stand for that.

The Uchiha reached out and ruffled Suigetsu’s hair, his energy taking on a different demeanor.

“Get up,” he said. “And straighten yourself out. I need you to be on your best behavior.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Suigetsu agreed, though he was still thoroughly confused as to what Sasuke was actually feeling in this moment. What he’d gathered from his time living with his new master was that Sasuke was absolutely insane--downright sadistic, sometimes. He was a spoiled brat and held no shred of respect for anyone.

Sasuke came out of the room, well-kempt as if nothing had transpired in the last few minutes between him and his “disobedient” pet. His uncle had taught him well how to keep up appearances.

“Where are Tsunade and Naruto?” He asked Madara.

“Little pup was getting rowdy so she took him to her room,” Jiraiya said. He was thankful, too. Naruto was becoming too much for him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Calm down, baby,” Tsunade cooed, smoothing a hand through the fox’s ear.

He wrapped himself around her tighter, making needy noises as he rocked his hips on her. She wasn’t a fool--she knew what he wanted. Naruto wasn’t fixed and he was at the age where this was going to become a problem for them. If he wanted to breed, Tsunade didn’t want to hinder him. But she wasn’t ready to mate him with anyone. Not yet.

“Whatever you need, darling,” she whispered to him. “I’ll get you whatever you need.”

At that, the fox’s ear twitched. And he’d begun to wonder just how serious she was about that proposition. Tsunade had always been good to him, showering him in whatever he wanted. He was thankful for that. After all, he could have ended up with an owner like Sasuke. 

One that treated his pet like dirt and walked all over him.

Digging his claws into the fabric of her shirt, the fox looked at his master with a furrowed brow. “I need something inside of me,” he said to her. “Something big...hard...please…”

She sighed. “Naruto, you need to settle down with that. You’re much too young.”

“You’re the only one who thinks so,” he replied. 

“Those are men in high positions. You’d do well not to do anything to get them in trouble,” Tsunade warned. “It’s been brought to my attention that you’ve been toying with them.”

“And?”

“And they don’t deserve to be teased like that. And the last thing I’d want is for their reputation to be ruined by--”

“Having them fuck an animal?” Naruto arched a devious eyebrow. “It’s good that you’ve caught on. I was going to be embarrassed if you didn’t.”

“What will it take for you to stop your games?” She had always heard that raising a fox would be tricky, but she never imagined she’d have this problem. “I’ll do anything, Naruto.”

That gave him an idea. He wanted to see just how far she would go. The fox moved off of her, sinking to his knees in front of his master. She was wearing a dress, her panties were small enough to where he would have enough access without much effort.

Tsunade opened her mouth to say something, but then Naruto gave her a sly look that made her close her mouth, again.

God, he looked beautiful.

“If you want me to be good, you’ll have to feed me, master,” the fox muttered to her as he applied pressure to make her open her legs. Naruto could already smell her beginning to become aroused. “Please...I need this, Tsunade.”

And then he dove in, his tongue skillfully moving her dampened panties out of the way to give him access to what he really wanted. His lips fastened around her clit, but he sucked gently, using his tongue to coax the her juice out of her hole. The woman chewed her lip to keep from making a noise, her eyes widening at the whole scenario.

Her fox--her pet--was eating her, his tongue claiming her insides and her clit like it was his only lunch. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her in place, since she started whimpering and trying to move her hips back. His mouth was nice and warm, a mixture of spit and cum began leaking from his chin as he continued to eat.

This would sate him--he loved the taste of his master’s cum more than he thought he would. So much so that he was practically leaking onto her carpet.

“You’re such a good boy,” Tsunade heard herself coo as she carded her hands through his soft hair. Then she picked up her hips to start fucking her cunt onto his tongue. She should have been opposed to this--and if anyone were to ask her what she thought of people using their pets for such a thing, she might have lied and said she wouldn’t dream of doing something like that to her precious Naruto. But right now it seemed like him who was taking advantage of her, eating her like one of the best meals of his life.

“Let’s hope this makes you stay in line,” she muttered to him. “I want you to be on your best behavior after this. Alright?”

Naruto answered by sucking on her clit with a new type of enthusiasm, making the woman jolt and her breasts bounce slightly as she dug her fingers into his hair for leverage.

“So, all you wanted was some cum?” She asked him.

Fuck, he was going to town on her, holding her legs apart to make sure he had easy access at all times. And he swallowed every bit of her deliciousness.

Naruto cared for Tsunade. No--he needed her. Even when he was parading around in front of all of these other people, he knew full well who he belonged to. And he would have done anything to assure her of that.

“You taste amazing,” he said to her, his nose buried in her wetness. “I could eat you forever.”

“Well, I hate to admit it, but I don’t think I can last very long at this.”

“Hm?” He raised an eyebrow. She had always been able to hold out during her private sessions. Naruto’s skills must have been good for a beginner if she was close already. “In that case…”

He went back in, actively fucking her soaking wet cunt with his long, nimble tongue. She threw her head back, but stopped herself from making sounds. He was driving her absolutely insane with this.

“Naruto, I’m going to cum…” She whimpered the warning, making a growl escape the fox’s throat in response. He picked up his passion, eyes fluttering shut as he continued working his tongue and lips. “I’m going to cum….if you keep going…”

This was going to be a pivotal point in their relationship. Naruto wasn’t sure if he could go back to the things were after tasting just how wonderful her pussy was. Cum...it tasted so good to him. 

Was it just hers? Or others?

“I’m cumming...oh, Naruto, here it comes…”

Tsunade came hard and he was still fucking her on his tongue as she rode him. Her skin was flushed and she couldn’t find any way to make sound come out. All she could do was hip her hips to ride out her orgasm.

Naruto’s chin and shirt were coated with her juices when he came up. His eyes were heavy and his hair was disheveled--but he looked satisfied.

“We’ve got guests,” She nearly panted the words, standing up shakily. “We...we should get back to them. Clean yourself up and come out when you’re presentable, okay?”


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade had taken Naruto to the park--she liked for him to be well-exercised. As of recently, it had been difficult for her to get Naruto to calm down. He was as handsy as ever, making her secretly regret the encounter she’d had with him the week before. It took locking him out of her bedroom to keep him from trying to repeat that day.

“He’s beautiful,” the man sitting next to her told her as the two of them watched Naruto in the lake, surrounded by pets and owners alike. Deidara had half a mind to ask where she’d gotten a fox--and such an exotic breed at that. No doubt he must’ve been expensive.... 

“He’s a handful,” Tsunade smirked as she leaned back. “Too much energy for me to handle sometimes.”

“Oh?” That sounded promising. Deidara was sure he could find a buyer for that fox and make a ton. “Well, if you’re ever looking to get him off your hands, I’m in the market.”

Tsunade shook her head. “Afraid not. Naruto is mine.”

“Naruto? I like the name--it’s fitting.” Damn. So, this was the fox Orochimaru was telling him about. The one that he’d give and arm and a leg for. Deidara could see why the man wanted him to breed with his lion. Two exquisite pets were bound to make expensive babies. All of a sudden, Naruto started to look just like a life-size dollar sign to him. “Was he a gift?”

“Yes. But not for me.”

“So, you took him instead?”

“It’s....complicated.” Who was this guy, anyway? Tsunade felt a hint of annoyance at his questions. She got people asking to buy Naruto off her often, but something about the way this guy asked made her particularly uneasy.

Deidara looked down at his phone, shooting a text to a friend he had lingering around just a few blocks over. 

‘We might have just hit the jackpot’

‘What you mean?’

‘Remember that fox Orochimaru was jerkin it about the other day? I think I found him’

‘No shit? SNATCH HIM UP’

‘I’m gonna, shit brain, lol. Bring the car to the spot, I’ll try to get him there’

‘I’ll be waiting there in ten minutes’

Deidara looked back up just as Naruto was leaving the water. He’d engaged in a game of chase with a new group. He definitely was active, there was no doubt about that.

“Do you come here often?” Deidara asked Tsunade. After it took a moment for her to reply, he added: “ I only ask because my brother’s got a hyper dog he doesn’t take out very often. It’d be nice to find a friend with enough energy to handle him.”

Tsunade arched an eyebrow. Something about him was very...off-putting. She was typically a fantastic judge of character. Hell, she knew Orochimaru was shady from the moment she met him long ago.That’s how she knew to be on her guard when someone with a similar energy came around. And this man had something else in mind.

“Naruto has enough friends,” she told him.

“I’m not surprised. He seems perfect.”

“He’s one of a kind. And not available.”

Deidara chuckled. “I get it, I get it. I’m not trying to take him from you. Just want to get the pets socialized. But if you’re not interested...I can take a hint.” He stood up, throwing up his hands as he began to retrieve. 

This was fine for him. He already had a plan in store to get what he wanted. Naruto was his target--the fox had a big dollar sign on his head. Deidara could work better from a distance, anyway. At least he’d be able to give his buddies information in real time. That’d make this so much easier.

Deidara met up with Kisame on the edge of the park. The plan was to follow Tsunade home and figure out a plan to get the fox. They followed her in an old white truck that Kisame borrowed from their neighbor. Poor guy had no idea just what it was these guys did, but if anyone ever suspected them for breaking the law it was best to have someone else’s car involved.

They stopped about a block from Tsunade’s apartment and got out.

“So, what’s the plan?” Kisame asked.

Deidara shrugged. “I’ve read up on foxes. All we need to do is get his attention. His curiosity will do the rest.”

They waited until Tsunade left the house for work. Orochimaru knew her schedule well enough that all they had to do was ask him. After that, they made their way up to the top floor of the apartment building.

 

Naruto was napping in Tsunade’s bed, though he was only wearing underwear. His plan was to surprise her when she got home. She wouldn’t be able to resist touching him once she saw his body. His head perked up when he heard the front door click. Eyes narrowed when he noticed it sounded like someone fumbling with it.

When the fox went to the door, he could hear voices on the other side.

“Hurry up before someone sees,” a deep voice said.

“Shut up, I’m trying,” another voice said. “Almost got it.”

After a few seconds, there was a click and the door opened. When the two men stepped into the home, the fox stepped back and offered a weak growl.

“Calm down, little buddy,” the bigger of the two said as he moved towards Naruto slowly. “We ain’t here to hurt ya.”

Naruto found that hard to believe. Tsunade had taught him that anyone who came into the house when she wasn’t home was no friend of his. It meant they wanted something. And everything in this apartment belonged to Tsunade.

“We just wanna talk,” the man said. 

Naruto recognized the second man from earlier. He was the one talking to Tsunade that left her annoyed.

“Leave,” Naruto demanded.

“Thought you said he’d come willingly, Deidara?” The bigger man said.

“He will, Orochimaru told me what to do.” The blonde man stepped forward. Naruto remained planted in place as he moved towards him. “Hey, little guy. Remember me? We’re here because we wanted to take you somewhere special while your mommy’s out. You remember Orochimaru and Hinata, right?”

Naruto’s brow softened at the mention of them.

“You wanna come see them for the afternoon? We’ll have you back by the time Tsunade’s off.”

That seemed reasonable. If it was Orochimaru they were taking him to, it couldn’t have been all that bad. After all, the man was Tsunade’s close friend. Naruto dropped his guard after that, letting the men come into the house fully. 

“See?” Deidara muttered to his friend. “Easy as pie.”


	8. Chapter 8

“We want the money before you get him,” Deidara demanded. He had one arm draped around Naruto as they sat on his couch. They’d had him for about an hour. According to Orochimaru, Tsunade would be home from work at around eight, giving them about three hours to get Naruto out of range. 

Kidnapping someone else’s pet--given they had the appropriate papers--was illegal. It was stealing purchased property, after all. But Orochimaru had no other choice. She wouldn’t sell him. His plan was to take both Naruto with him on his business trip for the next two weeks. That would give Tsunade enough time to search the city. Of course, he didn’t doubt she would come to him once he got back. But he had a plan for that.

“How much are you asking?” The man questioned, watching the way Deidara caressed Naruto’s skin.

“For this one? I was thinking seven thousand--plus a slight tax for the trouble of gettin’ our hands on him. Let’s make it seventy-five hundred?”

“I think that’s reasonable,” Orochimaru nodded. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a checkbook. “But I want to make one thing clear--tell no one that I have this fox.”

 

Orochimaru brought Naruto and Hinata with him to help the two of them get better acquainted. He had friends that lived a few cities over, all of them were rather eager to meet the little fox. Orochimaru decided to show Naruto off. After all, he'd just acquired him after all this time of pining after him and begging Tsunade. All of that was beneath him.

“I want you to behave and show all of our guests a good time,” he said to the two of them as he groomed them both for the event. Hinata wore a tight fitting pink skirt and a lace bra to match, showing off her curves perfectly. And Naruto had on nothing but black boxers and a tie. Orochimaru had to stop himself from letting his hands roam when he dressed the little fox. 

The first to arrive was his oldest friend’s son. A man by the name of Indra. He took a quick interest in Naruto.

“This one is also yours? He must be new.”

“A fox,” Orochimaru told him. “He’s quite cunning when he wants to be. In fact, he managed to sneak into bed with me after a swore I locked him in his den.”

Indra raised an eyebrow. “Is that so? Intelligent.”

“And very good with his hands.”

The rest of the guests arrived over the next half hour. Asuma, Kakashi, Madara...even Sasuke took it upon himself to tag along. After all, he had no personal ties to Tsunade. The fact that she’d lost her fox was something they all had been waiting to happen for a while. The way she kept him confined to unnecessary bounds rubbed them all the wrong way. Something so beautiful needed to be admired.

Naruto took a liking to Asuma, in particular. And something about the noticeable size difference between the two was noticed by the rest of the group. Suigetsu, who had been dragged along by Sasuke, sat and watched the two of them from the corner of the room. Naruto was in Asuma’s lap, facing the man with his legs spread and pressing so close, Suigetsu wondered if Asuma was getting blue balls, yet.

“I bet Orochimaru’s got you well-trained, doesn’t he?” Asuma questioned in a low voice. He was less concerned with the answer. His hands roamed the boy’s body and he licked his lips as he dragged his gaze down Naruto’s torso. 

“Tsunade would kill you if she found out where you were,” Madara warned. “You better stay out of her sight.”

“She doesn’t know it was me who took the fox. I had someone else do the dirty work for me. And if you all choose to hold your tongues about this, I’ll see that you’re nicely rewarded. I, for one, didn’t agree with the way Tsunade chose to raise the fox. Look at him. We all know what he needs.”

And Asuma was realizing that now. Naruto had begun to grind against him.

“Well, look at you,” the man said in a surprised tone. “Moving your hips like you’ve done this before.”

It didn’t take long for him to get aroused from this. He chewed on his lip and guided the fox’s hips to make the motion faster. He really hoped Orochimaru was the type to share--he wasn’t opposed to paying for a night to teach this furball what it meant to be treated like a real bitch.

“When are you gonna break him in?” Asuma’s voice was uneven. 

“Are you itching to be next in line before others even have the opportunity to place a formal bid?”

“Weren’t you saving him for Hinata?” Kakashi asked. 

“I plan to breed them. But not immediately. They’re both eager to please. I figured, why not have them display their gifts.” Orochimaru’s attention went to Suigetsu. “Would you gentlemen be opposed to ushering the pets into the private room? There are snacks and toys in there to keep them company, there are a few things I’d like to discuss with you.”

Sasuke was about to protest when Madara held up a hand at him.


	9. Chapter 9

“We don’t know how long they’ll be gone,” Naruto said as he climbed across the bed, wagging his back end in front of his two companions in an attempt to get them to come closer. “Don’t you want to play with me, Hinata?”

“You’re trouble,” Suigetsu muttered.

“And I’m a delicacy,” Naruto purred. He sat on the bed, spreading his legs for the two of them. “Underneath these boxers is something every man out there wants to sink himself into. I don’t think you’re any different. I bet you two would love to take turns…”

“Naruto…” Hinata sounded nervous. And her outfit was getting more uncomfortable as time went on. 

“Can’t you smell me?” He whined. “I won’t tell. I use my fingers all the time. I could show you how--don’t you want to feel how wet I am?”

How did anyone think this fox was innocent? Suigetsu only saw a cunning, hungry animal anxious to get pumped full of cum. He’d never encountered a fox before. But if they all were like this, he wasn’t surprised that they were rare. The more expensive a pet was, the less likely you were to see one on the streets.

“You’re trouble,” Suigetsu said to him, almost scoffing as he turned his head away. The last thing he needed was Sasuke catching him in a compromising situation all because of this needy fox. “Did your old owner not give you enough attention?”

“Tsunade’s still my owner,” Naruto purred. “I call this a vacation. But they can’t keep me away from her for long.”

“I don’t know about that--Orochimaru sounds like he’s planning on keeping you for good.”

Naruto tossed his head back and laughed at that. Both Suigetsu and Hinata glanced at each other, able to read the other’s thoughts without a word. His laugh was just as captivating as he was. It wasn’t too deep, but there was a sense of confidence that rumbled in his chest. Naruto took the time to bat his eyelashes at Hinata before slowly laying down.

This little tease will be the death of me, Suigetsu thought to himself. He had half a mind to leave the room, but that would go against the orders of their owners. The conflict will kill me, he groaned internally.

“What happens if you never get back to Tsunade? Seems like you’ll get the kind of attention you want here,” Suigetsu told him. “Not to mention a for sure mating partner.” He gestured towards Hinata who blushed and looked away.

“Tsunade is my master--we’ve already bonded so there’s no going back from that. Not that I’d want to. I know who I belong to, no matter how many men--or women--have their way with me.”

That was bold. Suigetsu wondered if all of his kind were like this.


	10. Chapter 10

“Search the city, do you know how much money I paid for him?!” Tsunade nearly screamed at her brother. It wasn’t necessarily his case, but as a police officer that had jurisdiction over this district, he should have been able to do something. “Thousands of dollars, Tobirama. I want whoever did this locked up.”

“We’ll find your pet, Nade,” he nodded with a sigh. All he wanted to do was enjoy a nice day off. That was impossible with her bursting through his door at any hour of the day or night. “I’m sure no harm has come to him.”

“You don’t know that. Naruto’s a fox--you know what people do to pets like him. He could be getting abused or sold into slavery or--”

“We’ll handle it,” he interrupted. “Hashirama is already checking our witnesses. We should have something by the end of today or tomorrow.”

To say she was stressed was an understatement. No, she was pissed. Someone had the audacity to take what was hers and that wouldn’t stand. No way she’d let the culprit get away with it. Someone asked if there was a chance there was no kidnapper--but Tsunade knew Naruto would never run away from her. He needed her too much.

“Look, I know how much Naruto means to you. I couldn’t imagine if I came home and found that Konan had been taken.” Tobirama could have never thought Tsunade could feel this way about a pet. He was, of course, meant to be their younger brother’s gift before he died a year ago. Tsunade was always against the idea of having pet. She viewed them as a burden to take care of and she didn’t like the idea of an animal roaming around her apartment unsupervised. When she got Naruto, she didn’t even want to touch him. It was Nawaki that loved foxes--he said that his friend had one and they were best friends. 

I want a friend, too, he’d told them in the simplest tone. He was only nine at the time, though. Tobirama looked back on those times fondly.

“You’ll have nothing to worry about. Now go get some rest--you look exhausted.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Tobirama. Because if Naruto’s got a scratch on him when he returns not only will I make sure the people who stole him are in prison for a long time, but you’ll be working at your desk until you retire.”

Tobirama almost smirked at that. At this point, he would welcome that. Being in the field had its downsides and he was beginning to feel his body aging quicker because of it. “Yeah, I understand.”

Once Tsunade left, he took it upon himself to make a few phone calls to speed up the search.


	11. Chapter 11

Suigetsu wasn’t sure how long they were actually going to be there. It was strange, really. When everyone else left and it boiled down to just Orochimaru, Sasuke, and Madara, the energy of the place shifted a great deal. For one thing, they all sat on the same couch with Sasuke in the middle. Madara had what Suigetsu could only assume with his fourth glass of bourbon and Orochimaru managed to look even creepier than usual as he loomed over Sasuke so hungrily.

And the young Uchiha seemed more concerned with whatever was happening on his phone.

“Sasuke, that’s not very polite,” Orochimaru said. “Why don’t you put that away?”

Sasuke sighed, but pocketed his phone. His eyes shifted towards Suigetsu.

“He’s certainly a bit different from how he was when you first got him,” Orochimaru said to Sasuke in regards to Suigetsu. “How did you break him?”

Sasuke inhaled slowly, narrowing his eyes at his pet. “Repetition. If you discipline them regularly and timely when they fuck up, it works wonders. Something Tsunade obviously never learned.”

“Oh, she tried her best.”

“If she really did that, you wouldn’t have her fox right now. Suigetsu would always be locked in my house safely whenever I was away. And he knows better than let a person in--let alone leave the house with them--if they had no real proof that I sent them. I hope that you plan on making sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Orochimaru snickered. “I’m flattered by your concern. Don’t worry, Naruto is with me to stay.”

“I’m excited to try him out,” Madara said.

When Orochimaru called Hinata and Naruto into the room, Madara shifted in his seat a bit. Naruto was still wearing that outfit--the one that put most of his body on display. God, he looked phenomenal. And he’d found a lollipop to suck on as well…

Hinata sat on Orochimaru’s lap while Naruto stood in front of them. 

“Sasuke, what do you think of Naruto?” Orochimaru asked. “Do you find him appealing?”

It took a moment for Sasuke to respond. “He’s cute. He’s a fox--so, he’s supposed to be cute. I understand that it’s in his nature to seek attention.”

“Understatement,” Madara said. “He thrives on attention. Isn’t that right, Naruto?”

Naruto wrinkled his nose in turn, narrowing his eyes at Madara for a moment as if he were in thought. After a few seconds passed by, his face softened into a smile. 

“I like being told I’m a good boy. My master calls me that sometimes,” Naruto told them when the lollipop left his mouth. “And she’d always cuddle me to sleep when I asked. When will I go back to her?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Orochimaru cooed. “You’re staying with Hinata and me, now.” 

That didn’t sound like a fair exchange to Naruto. He liked being around Tsunade a lot more than being around anyone else here. Their relationship was different and it fulfilled a need he was never sure existed. And if Tsunade were going to give him away, she would have at least told him, first. He was sure of that. So...that meant they took him. And he wasn’t happy with that piece of information.

“No.” Naruto’s voice dropped a few octaves, making the three men all display a look of collective surprise. “I belong to Tsunade. And I want to go back to her.”

Sasuke looked to Orochimaru.

“I’m sorry. It’ll take some time to adjust, but in time you’ll learn to have fun with us. Don’t you like Hinata? Wouldn’t you like to play more often and have more opportunities to explore other games?”

“My house is big enough for that. Did you take me without Tsunade knowing? She’ll be mad at you. She’s always mad when I’m not where she left me.” There was comfort in knowing it wasn’t entirely Naruto’s fault this time. How could he have known those men would bring him here? He thought they actually knew Tsunade. “She’ll find me.”

“Oh?” Orochimaru questioned. “And how’s that?”


End file.
